Battle of Birche Lake
The Battle of Birche Lake is one of many battles in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where both Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria and Elizaveta Fomina confronting Orgelt Kazakov, Earl of Polus who came and "rescue" Tigrevurmud Vorn from the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. This is also would be a last cooperation between Leitmeritz and Lebus. Background The battle between Ilda and two Vanadises has effected greatly in Zhcted. Not only it momentarily stopped Ilda from attacking Eugene, it also proven Urs's(Tigre's) worth in a battle along side with Liza and Elen and managed to mediate Ilda, further garnered the Duke's respect and recognition. However, one Zhcted noblemen didn't take kindly to Ilda's surrender was Polus's Orgelt Kazakov, who strongly despised Liza due to his superstition about her Rainbow-Eyes to the point he outright refuse to recognize her friendship with Ilda. Suddenly, Kazakov received a visit from Meyer Tyurina who gave him a false statement about Liza attacking Ilda, which in reality, Ilda was attacking Liza first. Despite his early suspicions, Kazakov easily swayed by Meyer's claims after seeing a fake letter from Ilda and temptations for spreading his influence in northern Zhcted if he successfully rescue Tigre. Without making any in-depth investigation towards the incident, Kazakov immediately gathered his 2,000 troops to "rescue" Tigre from the Thunder Swirl Vanadis, without knowing that Meyer-who was revealed to be Ganelon- was manipulating him behind his back. Meanwhile, Liza was rescued by Tigre (formerly known as Urs), Elen, Lim, Mashas and Lebus soldiers while Baba Yaga was severely defeated and "gone" entirely (she was actually consumed alive by Ganelon). During her chat with Tigre regarding his position as Vanadis Mediator between Elen and herself, she also received a report regarding Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus. According to the letter, Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov and Polus Army away from both Liza and Tigre while defending their castle. Liza originally told Tigre to return with Elen while she handling Kazakov alone. Rather than complied to Liza's command, Tigre told the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis once that since he viewed Liza as important as Elen, he would definitely rush for her whenever she is in danger. Elen also decided to help Liza not only because her hospitality over Tigre throughout his amnesia, but also her sympathy over her paralyzed right arm. Lim and Mashas also agreed to help too since they found a human army like Kazakov's was easier to be handled than Baba Yaga's Clod Army. Elsewhere, Kazakov and Polus Army has arrived to Lebus for three days but unfortunately, Liza was not in Lebus and the her people didn't know anything in regards of Tigre. Despite Lazarl's claims, Kazakov believed the old minister was trying to keep him away from both Liza and Tigre and persisted his march for Lebus's wastelands. To make his progress even harder, Kazakov also received a letter from Liza via a messenger. According to a bad-written letter, her people denied upon Tigre's existence and instead of handing the archer to him, she decided to dispatch her men to escort Tigre for Leitmeritz instead. Kazakov however unfazed by Liza's "joke" as he told his messenger to tell Liza that he will demand Tigre to him and if his demands did not meets his expectation, he will crush his enemy and forcefully take Tigre to Silesia Battle Initiation At the lakeside of Birche Lake, Lebus Army began its break and prior the battle preparations, Elen decided acted as Lebus army's vanguard while Liza and Tigre acted as her support. Polus First Move ---TBA--- Fall and Death of Bloody Kazakov Even after killed ten Lebus soldiers, Kazakov was extremely frustrated over the unusual casualty of his 1,500 men, which was nearly half of his entire army. So he decided to find both Liza and Tigre by himself in the battlefield, only to tumble upon Elen of Leitmeritz from afar instead. After both warriors introduced themselves, the duel was ensued and even with Kazakov's might, it was cut short when Elen disarmed Kazakov's malice and beheaded the Earl with Arifar, resulting her victory. As the result, Kazakov was slain and all the surviving Polus soldiers retreated in fear. Aftermath Four days after their battle, both Elen and Liza have decided to reconcile since Tigre has declared himself as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalves. Liza once tried to convince Tigre staying in Lebus for another day but this time, Tigre declined her offer. Nonetheless, Liza respected Tigre's decision while preparing a lavish inn of Tigre and the party. Naum and Lazarl also came and visited Tigre too before their departure. On the ther hand, Mashas rushes ahread to Silesia to demand an immediate audience with King Viktor to question his intention of sending Tigre to Asvarre without noticing Brune beforehand. Meanwhile at Polus, Kazakov's death has shaken his former territory entirely despite he survived by his wife and two daughters, as well as his son Igor. His House was fallen apart and most of his retainers and fellow aristocrats shifted their allegiance for Tina of Osterode from Northern Zhcted. As the result, Kazakov's House was collapsed and its demise further giving Tina's rise of power from her new supporters. Trivia *This battle is Tigre's last battle post recovery from his amnesiac state and his services on Lebus before returning to Leitmeritz to carry on the pact treaty. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle